Crónica de mi humillación
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: Pareja indefinida – Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y salí de nuevo, huyendo, o por lo menos queriendo huir de mi triste realidad… ¡REVIEWS! ADVERTENCIA: no leer si eres propenso a traumas xD


**Summary: **_[Pareja indefinida] – Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y salí de nuevo, huyendo, o por lo menos queriendo huir de mi triste realidad… ¡REVIEWS!_

**Crónica de mi humillación.**

**By:** _Kasumi._

Camino por las calles de Tomoeda. Vaya que el pueblo japonés no ha cambiando en lo absoluto. Todo sigue igual de típico y hermosamente natural ¿Qué me hace querer a este lugar como mi propia tierra?

Sencillo y fácil de responder: aquí esta mi querida y hermosa novia, Sakura Kinomoto.

El calor ya es casi palpable aquí, por eso he decidido vestir con un jean de los mas frescos que encontré y una camisa desmangada de color blanco.

Voy camino a casa de Sakura, se suponía que hoy no nos veríamos porque ella tiene que estudiar economía…o algo así, porque, por andar de distraída, reprobó la clase. Ay, mi dulce flor de cerezo, es un caso perdido, siempre anda en la novena nube y yo espero que esté pensando en mí mientras tanto.

Faltan pocas cuadras para llegar y mi paso es pausado. A mis 21 años he aprendido que la paciencia es una virtud, esto es obra y gracia de Eriol Hiiragizawa, mi mejor amigo y confidente. Es gracioso pensar que al principio, cuando él vino de Inglaterra, yo no podía verlo pero ni en pintura, pero con el tiempo y gracias a Sakura, nuestra amistad se fortaleció hasta lo que es hoy, yo aprendo de él y él… bueno, él es Eriol.

Hace poco empezamos la universidad, Eriol y Sakura sacaron la misma carrera: Relaciones Internacionales. Yo, por mi parte, debía pensar no solo en mí, sino también en el Clan Li, por lo que me decidí por una carrera que realmente me gusta: administración de empresas.

A la distancia puedo ver la modesta casita amarilla, minuciosamente cuidada por mi suegro. Sakura vivía sola, Fujitaka Kinomoto estaba siempre de viaje gracias a sus excavaciones y Touya había decidido ir a la capital a estudiar medicina. Lo último que supe fue que tenía una victima, digo, una novia llamada Kaho Mitsuki.

El cambio que ha dado Sakura ha sido extraordinario. Es prácticamente una mujer, su cuerpo se ha desarrollado bastante bien, y no es que me pase fijando, solo digo lo obvio. Su cabello castaño, antes corto, ahora hondea con el viento un poco arriba de la estrecha cintura y sus ojos verdes son cada día mas expresivos e hipnotizantes en contraste con su hermosa sonrisa.

Se preguntarán por la audaz y dinámica Tomoyo Daidouji, pues ella hace lo que siempre quiso hacer: dirigir la empresa de su madre fallecida hace dos meses. Si bien la hermosa chica de cabello negro está estudiando administración – y llevamos algunas clases juntos – sobre sus hombros lleva la enorme carga que representa el Emporio Daidouji, y créanme, no es fácil. Su vida es tan organizada como ella pero no puede evitar, a veces, perder el control y echarse a llorar. Últimamente su llanto es común y como no entenderla… ¿Cómo se todo esto sobre ella? Pues al parecer me he identificado con esa chica, nuestra vida es algo similar y nos hemos convertido en muy buenos amigos.

La amistad de Sakura y Tomoyo sigue _casi _intacta, estaría mejor si las dos hicieran un poco más de tiempo para reunirse de vez en cuando, pero al parecer ninguna se da cuenta y esos lazos de amistad se han ido debilitando poco a poco.

Por fin he llegado. Abro la rejilla del portón y cruzo el pequeño caminito que se estaciona en el corredor de madera. La puerta blanca esta cerrada y me dispongo a golpear suavemente cuando escucho ruidos.

La sonrisa que llevaba en mis labios se ha borrado instantáneamente al pensar que Sakura pudiera estar en peligro. Agudizo más mi oído y algo choca estrepitosamente contra la puerta principal.

-. _Ahhhh_… – ese fue un suave susurro por parte de Sakura, estoy seguro que es de ella.

¿Qué estará pasando?

-. _Esto no…_ - la frase fue entrecortada debido a los gemidos emitidos por un hombre.

Un momento…

¿Gemidos?

¿De un hombre?

¿En casa de Sakura?

Estaba dispuesto a entrar, cuando de nuevo escuche algo que me dejo estupefacto.

-. _Más…_ _si, así…. ¡oh por Dios, no te detengas!_

Y esa, indiscutiblemente, había sido Sakura. Retrocedí, negando con la cabeza.

No. Esto seguramente era un sueño, una pesadilla. Ella no seria capaz de… hacer algo así.

Simplemente su dulzura y su carácter sumiso no le permitían hacer algo como lo que me está haciendo. Ella sabe que yo la amo y yo, por mi parte, creí saber que ella me amaba.

Salí del caminito y cerré el portón, tal y como lo había encontrado.

Me siento estúpido y estoy asustado, como en mis mejores tiempos de infancia a su lado.

Ella me pidió una y mil veces que esperara, que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio y ¡por Dios! Le creí… ¡la respete!

Las lágrimas quieren salir de mis ojos pero el orgullo no me permite dejarlas recorrer mis mejillas. Tengo que llegar a un lugar seguro cuanto antes y lo mas cerca que tengo es la casa de Eriol, mi mejor amigo.

Corro. El viento golpea mi cara y el calor que sentía se ha ido al demonio. Lo único que siento ahora es frio y un descomunal vacio dentro de mí. Me siento solo, traicionado e increíblemente imbécil.

Solo, inseguro de mi mismo. ¿Cuántas veces soñé con _solo_ una noche? Y pensar en su sonrisa…me desgarra el corazón. Patético.

-. Pero… - me detuve abruptamente en la esquina que me conduciría a la casa del inglés – esto debe tener una explicación – me mentí, me quise mentir miserablemente.

Negué de nuevo con la cabeza ¿en que estaba pensando?

¡Por Dios!, ¡¿Cuándo mi vida se había salido de control?!

Maldición, ¿Cuándo…?

La decepción corre por mis venas y el dolor se mostraba en mi rostro. Ya no hacia nada por ocultar mis lágrimas. Estaba humillado…y todo por ella. Por amarla como la amo.

Y es que soy tan idiota que no puedo ni odiarla. Sigo pensando en la posibilidad de que ella tenga una explicación lógica para lo sucedido.

Sonrío irónicamente. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Por fin he llegado. La mansión Hiiragizawa se impone ante mis ojos y corro por el jardín hasta la puerta principal.

Una vez Eriol me dijo que no era necesario tocar. Busque la copia de la llave bajo un macetero y abrí.

Lo busque por todos lados y no estaba. ¿En donde se metía cuando mas lo necesitaba?

En el recibidor, sobre la mesa que tenía un jarro con flores de cerezo, estaba una notita para Nakuru. Me tome el atrevimiento de leerla pues vi que la letra era de Eriol.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y salí de nuevo, huyendo, o por lo menos queriendo huir de mi triste realidad… ¿en que pude haber fallado?

_Nakuru:_

_No me esperes, ha llamado Sakura porque quiere que la ayude a estudiar Economía, así que estaré en su casa por si algo se te ofrece. Sabes cual es el teléfono y la dirección._

_Cuando llegues, no olvides darle de comer a Spi._

_Atte._

_Eriol Hiiragizawa._

_PD: ¡no te olvides de alimentar al gato! =)_

.- _¿Y la explicación lógica?_ – pienso con sarcasmo.

Pero ¿Qué podría decirme? Si con cualquier explicación me sentiría horriblemente mal, porque bien sabia yo que era una de dos: ellos dos estaban estudiando y Eriol la besó repentinamente en los labios y a ella no le quedó de otra que seguir su juego… ó, por otra parte, ser ella quien se insinuara y Eriol, que no es nada dejado, correspondió la insinuación.

-. ¿Qué tan ciego puedo llegar a ser?

Es triste saber que he padecido de una ceguera aguda durante tantos años. Es triste darte cuenta de esto…de esta manera.

Y así yo llegue a mi fin, no sin antes sentir el deseo de contarles a ustedes, testigos de mi muerte, la _crónica de mi humillación. _Les dedico…mi último suspiro.

.- _Sakura…_

**FIN.**

_¿Qué fue eso? O.o fue algo…perturbador._

_Oigan, ¡en serio! Eso no fue normal, este fic… bueno, ninguno de mis fics son normales, pero he excedido mis expectativas. No esperaba este final, simplemente mis dedos escribían hasta llegar a esto. Puede que a nadie le guste, pero creo que algo que sale muy del interior de una persona merece ser publicado. Por algo se hacen las cosas, ¿no?_

_Ojala hayan captado la idea, yo la capte hasta después de leerlo dos veces y todavía estoy medio traumada, nunca pensé escribir algo así ù.ú_

_Bueno, me despido. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! que sus sueños se cumplan y que el éxito toque sus puertas, no desaprovechen las oportunidades que la vida les presentara en este nuevo año._

_Abrazos y besos con mucho cariño._

**o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o**

_PD: ¿me dejan un Review? Es mucho pedir, pero nada pierdo xD_


End file.
